1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices for use in removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as a computer central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a printed circuit board, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device comprises a solid metal base attached on the CPU, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base is intimately attached to the CPU thereby absorbing the heat generated by the CPU. Most of the heat accumulated at the base is transferred firstly to the fins and then dissipates away from the fins. However, as electronics technology continues to advance, increasing amounts of heat are being generated by powerful state-of-the-art CPUs. As a result, many conventional heat dissipation devices are no longer able to efficiently remove heat from these CPUs.
In order to overcome the above set out problems, a type of heat dissipation device illustrated as follows can be used. The heat dissipation device comprises a base for absorbing heat from a heat generating electronic device, a heat pipe thermally combined to the base, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. Generally, the heat pipe is linear. The base defines a corresponding groove substantially in a center thereof receiving the heat pipe therein. In use, the base contacts the electronic device and absorbs heat from the electronic device. The heat in the base is absorbed by the heat pipe, and the heat pipe transfers the heat from the center to other parts of the base. The heat in the base spreads to the fins to be dissipated to ambient air. However, the heat pipe is straight, which results in a thermal contact area between the base and the heat pipe is considerably small. Consequently, the heat in the center of the base cannot be transmitted to other parts of the base rapidly and evenly. The heat generated by the electronic device accumulates in the center of the base and the electronic device. Normal functions and abilities of the electronic device are adversely affected. Therefore, the heat dissipation device needs to be improved.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device has a large heat dissipation capacity for an electronic device.